


Wetter than Wild River

by longliveloki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Amusement Park, Coney Island, F/M, Loki - Freeform, Luna Park, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Roller Coasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longliveloki/pseuds/longliveloki
Summary: What happens when reader manages to convince Loki to go to an amusement park with them?





	Wetter than Wild River

Today was the perfect summer day to go outside and do something fun. Seventy-five degrees with a nice breeze, slightly cloudy so you get the right amount of sun and shade. You couldn’t contain your excitement when you saw how nice out it was.

After checking the weather to make sure it won’t do a complete one-eighty and rain, you rush through the Avengers compound to bug Loki into going to an amusement park with you. You haven’t been to one in _ages_ , and you knew that giving Loki your famous puppy dog eyes would secure you both a fun date. After dating (or in his language, “courting”) for the past year, you’ve learned how to make your boyfriend do things he usually would deem dull or boring. And to boost your ego, afterwards he would always say he “that was slightly less dreadful than I thought” with a small smile on his face. 

After knocking on Loki’s door for what seemed like forever, you decide to just let yourself in via the extra key Tony gave to you. Not surprisingly, as it was ten in the morning, Loki was fast asleep in bed. He tends to have nightmares that keep him up late into the morning, so he usually sleeps in late into the afternoon, sometimes even into the evening.

Feeling just a _tiny_ bit bad, you saunter over to his bed and brush the stray strands of his hair out of his face, kissing his forehead.   
“Loki, love, it’s time to wake up,” you coo, your inner fangirl dying when he opens his eyes and makes the most adorable, pissed off face. Yeah, you’ll have to dish out the ultra puppy eyes to defeat the beast you know he’s about to unleash on you.

“(Y/N), _love_ , it’s most certainly **not** time to wake up. Now,” he starts, pushing down the covers and opening his arms, “come, let us head back to sleep together, my dear.”

_Ugh, he’s too charming. My puppy dog eyes will be too weak… He’s trying to bribe me with some intimate cuddling. But no, I must resist! Time to beat him at his own game._

“Loki babe, I want to go out to an amusement park! It’s such a nice day out,” you whine. He gives you a sour look, but you, being the prepared girlfriend of the God of Mischief, know precisely how to get him to change his mind. You sigh and lean forward, kissing him lightly. “Nevermind, love. It’s okay, you can go back to sleep. I’ll just go with Bruce, he’s been wanting to go anyways,” you say softly, not missing how his eyes narrow. “I’ll make sure to bring you back a souvenir!” 

Now, this is probably evil of you, but you know mentioning going with any other man besides himself, heck, even going with Natasha would make him incredibly possessive. And he hated Bruce most of all since you and him were very close, Bruce becoming a huge brother figure to you. But of course, Loki saw that as threatening his closeness with you. Sometimes dating someone as insecure as him can be quite difficult. 

He shoots up in bed and pulls you to him. You squeak in surprise, but melt into his embrace (Loki is surprisingly _very_ physically affectionate). His skin was always a bit cool to the touch, but it’s a quirk that you’ve grown to love. Now when you hug people, they’re almost too warm to hug, and you find yourself lightly sweating afterwards. 

You cuddle into him, waiting for him to respond. After a few minutes of enjoying each other’s embrace, he sighs. “Alright, I will go with you. But on one condition…” You raise your brow. “I would like you to sleep here tonight. The last time you did, I wasn’t plagued by nightmares. That and it was quite the pleasant surprise to wake up to you in my arms.” He tightens his arms around you as you try and hide your face, your cheeks more than likely as red as a tomato. His condition was a win-win for the both of you, so you accept happily. Now you get to go to the amusement park with your man, _and_ you get to snuggle together and fall asleep in each other’s arms. This entire day is going to be _perfection_. 

After about forty minutes, you and Loki are dressed and ready to go. You chose to wear your trusty - has lasted you five years but no one needs to know - jean shorts, sneakers, and your favorite Captain America shirt (yes, Loki glared at you but man, that shirt is the most comfortable shirt you’ve ever worn, so Loki’s glares be damned). Loki opted for dark wash jeans, black sneakers, and the green flannel shirt you bought him for Christmas. 

If there’s one thing about Loki that you’ll never get over, it would be his ability to teleport you and him places. You could ask to go to the store down the street, and instead of simply walking there, he would zap you there, which scared the hell out of anyone who witnessed two people magically popping up out of nowhere. Now, you only allow Loki to teleport if the place is far away, and in the case of Luna Park on Coney Island, teleporting would greatly come in handy. So with the simple flick of his fingers, you find yourself at the entrance to Luna Park.

As Loki pays for your attractions wristbands, you can barely contain your excitement, practically bouncing up and down next to him. Once he calms you down enough to put your wristband on you, you grab his hand and drag him to the first ride of the day: the Thunderbolt Roller Coaster. The entire time you screamed and laughed, enjoying the feeling when you had the vertical drop. When you looked to see how Loki was faring, he seemed bored. Not wanting to let that get to you, you dragged him to the other roller coasters around the park, trying to have as much fun as you could while your boyfriend was being a sour puss. 

After you both rode on most of the roller coasters and had some lunch, you began to get a bit hot and sweaty. The clouds had dissipated not long after you both arrived, so with the constant sun beating down on you, you were desperate for something cold. While casually walking around, you spot the water ride, Wild River. Noticing that glint in your eye as you turn and smirk at him, Loki goes to protest, but you grab his arm and haul him into line anyways. 

Thankfully, the line went pretty fast. You situated yourself in the second to last seat, Loki right behind you. As you reached the top of the ride, you felt Loki wrap his arms around your middle. You chanced a look back at him and you saw him smirking. Before you could think about why he was smirking, the log ride went down the hill, promptly soaking you both and the other couple in front of you. When you got off the ride, you were giggling so much, trying to wring out your shirt and your now drenched (H/C) locks. 

You turn to see Loki still smirking, trying to get the water out of his hair as well. He saunters over to you and wraps his arms around your waist, pulling you tightly against him. He leans down, his mouth just by your ear and whispers, “You know, my love, if you wanted to get this wet, all you had to do was ask me to help.” He finishes his raunchy whisper with a nip to your earlobe, causing your breath to hitch. When he pulls away, you can see in his face that he’s enjoying seeing you flustered. He knows what he does to you and he _loves_ to catch you off guard with sexual remarks and intimate touches.

You huff, but take his hand in yours, lacing your fingers together, walking towards some of the others rides. Before you get on one of the smaller roller coasters, you’re suddenly struck with what he asked for this morning: _“I would like you to sleep here tonight. The last time you did, I wasn’t plagued by nightmares. That and it was quite the pleasant surprise to wake up to you in my arms.”_

Yeah, you get the feeling that neither of you will be getting any sleep tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist. Loki is totally the type to catch his woman off guard with   
> something that he _knows_ will make her embarrassed!


End file.
